


hermitcraft drabbles

by 420_im_lonely



Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A lot of trauma, Gen, Ghost Mumbo at one point, Hahaha have my trauma, I Needed To Vent, Let etho get a sandwich 2k21, M/M, Okay it’s mostly Grian and Mumbo, Plot? No, TFC has dad vibes, There’s some fluff, There’s some fucked up stuff here just sayin, a pigman named blorp at one point, ahh gay, also angst, also winged grian at one point, and trauma, chaos? yes, he tells dad jokes, i am actully very sorry, i want to write with doc and iskall but i dont know how, im gonna hurt grian so much, im not sorry, perhaps some fluff, sad grian, sorry - Freeform, theres a reveal for TWOL in here too, ya know feral Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: hi, these are my hermitcraft drabbles that i will update randomly. Ill but TW for each chapter, i think i do at least
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho/VintageBeef, Mostly Mumbo/Grian, impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032420
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Sup

Hi. I write alot of weird stuff, be for warned, I try to tag the TW at the baggungs of chapters but i might miss a few. Uh first chapter is angsty, like really angsty I'm sorry, so if you skip over that theres fluff second chapter :) 

Uh have fun! I did! (not at somepoints)


	2. Grian and Etho in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- abuse and manipulation, panic attacks, rape and non con, violence, gore, Sam and yandereness in general, Etho in pain, Grian suffering. Hinted at Etho/Beef here, did i say Mumbo/Grian? Cuz thats it.

Grian had been working for a few days now, slaving over his base, making it perfect. Mumbo had been taking breaks and checking up on the smaller chaotic hermit, making sure he didnt accidently die.

Mumbo sat on the stone stairs and watched the blonde run laps around his pile of shulker boxes, looking for some resource he had misplaced. 

"Mumboooo, i cant find my golden carrots," Grian pouted as he rummaged around.

Mumbo smiled and close his redstone notebook, "Have you checked that one?" Mumbo pointed to a red shulker a little offset form the pile. Grian ran to it. 

"Oh thank god, youre a life saver Mumbo." Grian began to chew on a carrot. Mumbo smiled and checked his comm, there was a message in chat. 

(Xisumavoid) Hey Mumbo, Is Grian with you? we need to see him at Town Hall  
(Mumbo Jumbo) Ill head over with him now

"Grian, X wants to see us at town hall,"

"Ah, what for?"

"He didnt say,"

"Gotta be urgent if he asked you and not me," Grian teased, pulling some rockets out. "Ready?"

"Lets be off." 

Mumbo landed first at the town hall, all the other hermits where gathered around on the steps looking a bit worried but masking it well. Xisuma stood in the center with someone Mumbo didn't recongize. The stranger looked at Mumbo and smiled. As stupid as it sounded, there was something menacing about those bunny ears, and Mumbo felt ridiculous for even thinking it.

Grian bounced up the stairs to Mumbos side, "Mumbo, Mumbo, so what if we-" he stopped suddenly as soon as he saw the stranger. 

"Hello Gree-on." Grian looked like he was going to be sick, Mumbo felt Grian grab onto the back of his coat and step behind him. "Thats no away to greet an old friend Gree-on, why don't you introduce me?" 

"Why are you here?" Grain sounded weak, he sounded afraid, Mumbo stepped forward, trying to guard Grian. 

"Come on Gree-on, you know i didnt want to leave you alone." 

"Uh Mumbo, This is Sam, he says hes an old friend of grian's" Xisuma shifted his weight from side to side, nervously looking at Sam.

"Come on Gree-on, its been so long." Sam jumped over Mumbo, grabbing Grians waist and holding him tightly, "What? wont give your old pal a hug?" 

Grian looked panicked, his eyes where wide and his face pale. Sam whispered something, Mumbo barely caught it. "dont you get clever, or ill leave you all severed." 

Mumbo moved to pull Sam away but Grain panicked first, he punched Sam in the head, and took off on his elytra. 

Mumbo turned slowly, lockong eyes with Sam.

"Im so sorry," Xisuma was talking at fast as he could, "I swear hes not normally like that, hes-"

"Who are you?" Mumbo pulled out his sword and began to walk towards Sam.

"Hey friend! dont be so hostile! i went to highschool with him, we here best bud!" Sam smiled a bit to wide for Mumbo to be comfortable. 

it was quiet for a moment, "Im going after him." Mumbo took off and began heading towards Grians base, behind him he saw Scar and Iskall rise into the sky. 

Grian hid, he ran and hid. He didnt even bother with a minecart and just ran through the mail tunnel to Mumbos hobbit hole. By the time he arrived, he was exhausted and scared, he ran to Mumbos room and crawled under the bed, it didnt matter that Mumbo had moved out and there where now cobwebs in corner, it only mattered that he was alone.

He tried to calm himself, his breathing was fast and shallow, his head was running as fast as he could process, and he hurt, he hurt so much, every scar felt new, every wound felt like it was being ripped open again. he clapped his hand over his mouth and tried to be quiet. 

Iskall was about to give up, Scar was tiring too, but Mumbo was insistent. 

"Mumbo, we've been looking for hours, maybe we should just keep an eye on Sam and keep looking tomorrow."

"But hes got to be around here somewhere!" Mumbo rubbed his eyes and sat down on the steps of the Grians mansion, 

"Its late, we need sleep." Scar patted Mumbos shoulder. "We'll just lock up Sam or feed him to Tango's ravagers." 

"Im in favor of the second option," Mumbo put his head in his hands, he was the only know who knew anything about Grians past, but he knew enough to loath Sam.

"hey, my comms arent working? Mumbo, Scar? Can you get through?"

"I cant," Iskall tried rebooting his device. 

"Hang on, i got something from Tango a few minutes ago." Mumbo climbed up the stairs looking for a signal. 

(TangoTek) we have an emergency, get to town hall now

"We have to go to town hall now, Tango says its an emergency."

Scar nodded and handed Iskall some rockets, they took Grians nether portal. 

"Okay, Mumbo, Scar, Iskall, we have a bit of an emergency." Tango fidigeted, "Sam went missing after Grian ran off and he took Etho."

It was quiet for a second, "He took Etho?" 

"Yeah, like, stabbed him in the leg and dragged him off, threatened to kill him if we followed."

“Oh gods,” mumbo sat down and rubbed his eyes, “What do we do?” 

Beef stood up, “Ill follow him,”

Immediately he was met with a chorus of voices sayin no.

“With invisiblity, and strength and speed, ill just follow behind and see where he takes Etho.”

It was dead silent for a few seconds, then Keralis spoke, “While thats the best ides we’ve got, Beef, you may be a bit too close for this.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve all seen you making heart eyes at Etho, you might lose your cool.” Beef slumped back down in his chair. 

“Who is stealthy enough to go?” 

Etho hit the wall with a hard thunk, his head smashing into the stone. Sam had dragged him to a cave in a cliff face, it was a good 50 blocks fall to the ice covered water below, and Etho had been set right by the mouth of the cave, but Sam had taken his elytra, ender pearls and rockets. 

“They’re going to come looking for you ya know?” Sam crouched in front of Etho, putting his hand on Ethos leg and digging his fingers into the wound, He laughed as Etho cried out. 

“Guess ill just have to warn them.” Sam took Ethos Comm and began to open screens, entering codes and hacking into the server, he hummed an eerie but familiar tune. After a few minutes a screen popped up, it was a command screen, a single command was entered. The hermit chat buzzed.

EthosLab had been switched to hardcore mode. 

Sam laughed and entered another line

(EthosLab) Try to find him and Etho will take quite the tumble down ;)

“Sorry to leave you alone, but i have kid to catch,” Sam dragged his knife down Ethos leg, tearing at the already gushing wound, “Don’t go escaping, or ill,” there was a crunch then snapping sound as the knife broke through his bone, “have to do something about that.” Sam smiled wickedly before jumping out the cave opening and taking off with the Elytra. 

Etho cried, he couldn’t move, but he knew he would die of blood loss o starvation before anyone found him. Carefully, he took his headband and tied it as tightly as he could around his upper thigh, trying to stop the blood flow, he took his mask and wrapped the wound best he could to keep it clean. The only though before he passed out was ‘I’m going to die here’. 

Grain stayed under the bed, not daring to move, until his comm buzzed. 

EthosLab has been moved to hardcore mode  
(EthoLab) Try to find him and Etho will take quite the tumble down ;)

That meant Sam was loose and he had gotten to Etho. ‘It all my fault’ Grian mentally slapped himself. If he hadn’t run away, maybe Sam wouldn’t have gone after Etho. If he hadn’t made a big deal out if it, maybe he could have gotten Sam banned or maybe warned everyone first. 

His comm buzzed again

(GoodTimeWithScar) where are you?  
(Grian) hiding in Mumbo hobbit hole  
(GoodTimeWithScar) I’m on my way  
(Grian) Thank you

Stress noticed first, her comm was still in her hand when it buzzed, she saw the message from Grian and began to panic, they where still deciding the best course to trap Sam an save etho and now this. 

“Everyone check your comms, now.”

They all watched as Grian told scar where he was, but scar was sitting at the table and his comms were turned off. Sam had hacked the comms too. 

“We have to get him,” Mumbo began pacing around the diamond throne. “X, what can we do to track Sam remotely?”

“We might be able to track Ethos Comm,”

“Alright, do that, who’s coming with me to find Grian first?” Scar, Impulse, Tango, Zedaph, Bdubs, Beef and false all stood up. 

“Okay, grab what you need, we leave now.”

Grian wasnt calming down, although he had moved from under the bed to leaning up against the wall, so it was slight improvement. 

There were footsteps in the hall, Grian almost died from relief, it ment Scar was here. Grain stood up and opened the door quickly.

“Scar, thank go-“ 

“Hello Gree-on.” Sam smiled dangerously, his diamond sword was pointing at Grians neck. “Be a dear and come with me?”

Grian began to back away, but there weren’t any windows in that room. 

“Tsk, tsk, to bad, i didnt want to have to carry you there,” Sam swung his sword and Grian screamed.

They were flying through the mail tunnel when they heard it, an ear splitting scream, it was Grian, Mumbo flew faster using almost all his rockets and crashing into the end of the tunnel, he broke the blocks icily and stepped through, running t the back of the starter base, he found them in his old room. 

Sam held Grian by the shirt, a growing puddle of blood beneath them, Grain was unconscious and had a large wound on the side of his head, the blood was spreading quickly. Behind him, the others ran up the door. 

Mumbo gripped his sword, “Let him go.”

“No i dont think i will,” Sam smiled and let his sword swing dangerously close to Grians ribs.

“Let him go, I’m not asking.”

“Shame though, you really are.” Sam threw an ender pearl over their heads and into the hallway, in a puff of purple particles, he waved and ran out the door, mumbo followed close behind. It was in the air now, an overhead chase, until Sam pulled all the tricks he had.

“Keep following me and ill drop him,” He let Grian dangle dangerously below him.

“That would defeat your purpose.”

“Dead or alive, ill have him either way.” Mumbo was about to dive again when a command popped up again.

Grian was teleported to EthosLab

Mumbo landed with a thud, he rolled over in the ground and stared at the sky. Goddamn it he had failed. 

Sam popped into the cave and dropped Grian onto the floor, he frowned when he saw Etho was unconscious.

“that wont work, you being asleep takes most of the fun out of it.” He frowned and got to work setting up a small dungon, he was going to have fun. 

After an hour or two he was finished, he closed off the cave, made a secret door and added rooms, all decorated with lanterns and various items. He smiled as he placed two bed and put the wounded men in them, making sure to chain them down just in case one woke up before the other. 

Sam rummaged in his bag and found a few potions of his own making, designed to keep someone awake and alive, but not heal them. He laid out his tools and injected a double does into Etho, but only a single dose into Grian. After all, he was going to deal with Grian first, but he was curious about Etho, and he wanted him awake.

Grian began to shift around not fully conscious yet, Sam hummed and undid the chain, now that his respawn was set, Sam didnt have to worry so much. He looked over and saw Etho beginning to wake up too, just in time.

Sam sat on the bed beside Grian, waiting for his eyes to open, and as soon as the did, 

“Hi, Gree-on.” He watched Etho out of the corner of his eye, watched his struggled against the chains, looked terrified, Sam loved that. 

“Greee-ooon, look at me, won’t you?” Grian looked at him shakily, his eyes wide and his pulse erratic. Sam smiled and grabbed his face, “Why so scared Gree-on? We’re old friends aren’t we?” Sam kissed him, it was angry and spiteful and he bit hard onto Grians lower lip, he craved the metallic taste of blood and began to train down Grians neck, leaving deep bite mark as he went. Blood began to pool on the sheets. 

Sam laughed to himself as he watched Ethos struggle, trying to escape from the chains, he stood up walked over, bending over Etho. 

“I hope you know, if you escape, ill kill you on the spot,” Sam dragged a bloody hand up Ethos neck, “And there’s no respwan option for you.” 

Sam laughed again and walked back over to the terrified Grian, “I have an idea for you,” he whispered softly in Grians ear and it scared him even more. Sam picked him up ad took him out of the room, he took him to a room just below, laughing to himself, he chained Grian to the floor, knowing the ceiling was thin and Etho would be able to hear everything. 

Sam smiled to himself as he turned on the camera, placed to record from Grians rib cage up, he cut the sweater off Grians frame, “Smile for your friends Gree-on.” 

Joe thought he was going to be sick, he turned his head away and clung to Cleo, he felt so violated even though it wasnt him in the video. 

It was Grian, neck bitten and bloody, knife slashes all down his chest and arm, at first no one understood what was happening, but Grians crying and the sickly rhythmic slaps gave it away. They could hear Sam laughing. 

Jevin buried his face in hypos shirt while false and stress cried together, Beef cried silently and Bdubs held onto his shoulder, Keralis wrapped himself around Xisuma. Everyone stood shocked, Iskall was holding onto Mumbos jacket, Scar had the same idea, and Mumbo was angry, he was so angry it was frightening. 

“Goddamn it X,” tears fell down Mumbos face, “just fucking find him.”

Etho couldn't breath, the air was dangerously thick and he was cold, the chains dug into his skin and left red marks when he moved. He could hear Sam laughing below. The chains where tight on him but he knew he would die if he didn't get out, he began to try to wiggle out of the chains, twisting his shoulder in a way it shouldn't move. 

There was a pop, and Etho almost passed out again, he gritted his teeth and began to slid his arm out the the chains, he rolled his shoulder back into place. 

Internally Etho laughed to himself, Sam was stupid, he was reckless and Etho was going to take full advantage of that. He untangled himself from the chain and the last thing he had to get out of was the cuffs. With a snap, he pulled his hand out of a cuff, his thumb was broken though. Carefully, using the edge of the cuff and the chain, he broke the other cuff off. He heard Sam down below. 

"Oh come on Gree-on, dont have as much fight as you used to?"

There was a loud crack and Etho really didn't want to know what happened, he grabbed Grians comm from where it sat, forgotten on the floor. He sent a text to the hermits. 

(Grian) Scars terraformed cliff a few biomes north of Keralis base  
(Grian) hurry

He tossed it aside and tried to get up off the bed, but his leg couldn't hold any weight. Calming himself, he wobbled to the opening of the room, looking around quickly for a weapon, the best he could find was a small, dull knife. 

The hidden door Sam had made was not the best, in fact it was the simplest door but he had somehow managed to completely dry the redstone from working after the second or third try. Nevertheless, Etho learned his weight against it and tried to pry it open. It budged just a little bit. He pushed again and there was a loud scraping sound. 

It was silent in the cave, Etho stood, holding his breath, by the door, he moved away, hopping Sam would miss him. He heard Sam's foot steps coming up the hallway. 

"Really, I thought you where smarter than that," Sam shook his head as he walked closer to Etho and the half open door. "Shame, I didn't want have to kill you, but I guess what happens happens, might as well have some fun with it. 

Sam pinned Etho to the wall and pressed the flat of his blade against his neck, his knee pressing into Ethos open wound.

“Come on now, you dont get to escape before i have some fun.” Sam pushed Etho to the floor, stepping onto the his rib cage, “But youll have to wait.” Sam stomped down and there was a loud crack, Etho felt one of the lungs get stabbed, he coughed blood as Sam laughed.

Jevin saw the message before anyone else, it popped up on Hypos comm but everyone was staring in horror at the screen. 

The was a scraping sound from th screen and Sam stopped, he laughed quietly and drove a knife into Grians shoulder, then it went black. 

"Guys," Jevins voice was shaking almost as much as he was, "check your comms." 

They all looked at him for a moment then opened up there comms. 

"Let's go, now." Mumbo and Beef noodles to each other and took off, Xisuma turned around to face Stress and False,

"Grab healing potions and set up a medical station. False grab some and fly with us." 

They all took off except Stess, Jevin and and Joe stayed. They began to set up a medic area in the town hall. 

Mumbo yelled midair “Search arch mountain, Find them!” They split up mid flight.

Mumbo and Beef landed on the ice first, the Scae and Iskall close behind. 

"There, theres. a crack in the cliff face."

It was clearly a half closed door, Beef nodded and began to tower up to the crack, Mumbo, with a well thrown ender pearl, landed on the small ledge. Scar and Iskall used scaffolding to go up. 

Mumbo and Beef pryed the door open just enough for them to fit through. It was dark and cold inside, Mumbo pointed to Beef then a door in the side of the wall. 

Scar and iskall slipped through the door, and Iskall grabbed Mumbos arm, he pointed at the comm screen

Grian was slain by SamGladiator  
Grian was slain by SamGladiator  
Grian was slain by SamGladiator  
Grian was slain by SamGladiator 

Mumbo was angry before, but he was raging now. There was only on door in the small cave, and Mumbo could hear faint breathing. 

Beef sat on the floor, holding his apron to Ethos leg. Etho was barely breathing, theres was blood all over the floor around him, and he wasn't wearing his mask or headband. 

"Etho? Etho stay awake." His eyes where fluttering, his breathing had almost completely stopped. 

"Down," Ethos voice was faint and he struggled to speak, "Blocked hall...down." he began coughing and Beef pulled him up into his arms. 

"Get him to Stress, Scar, open the door more." There was a loud scraping and finally and loud crack, Scar just destroyed the door instead of opening it. Beef nodded and took off, holding Etho close to his chest as he flew. 

Mumbo walked quickly and quietly, he broken the thin stone almost effortlessly and he began to inch down the dark spiral of the hallway.

He could see the faint light from the room below, he could hear Sam's faint humming. Mumbo stood in the doorway with his sword drawn. 

Sam sat on the floor, Grian was barely conscious with his head in his lap. Sam smiled at Mumbo while holding a small knife to Grians neck.

"Back up Mumbo Jumbo," 

"Let him go." Sam smiled.

“You’re asking again.” 

“I’m not.” Mumbo swung his sword and reached forward at the same time, distracting Sam enough to stab at his hand and gave him the prefect moment to stab Sam. 

It was quiet for a moment until Sam fell over, a deep wound slicing through his neck. Mumbo dove forward immediately, carefully lifting Grians head, he cradled the smaller hermit as he wrapped him in his suit jacket. He lifted Grian and held him tightly to his chest.

“Grian? Grian? Stay with me please.” Mumbo cupped Grians face in his hand, running his thumb over the bruised cheek.

“Mumbo?” It was weak and faint but Grain was still awake. 

“Grian? Grian I’m going to take you to stress alright? You’re going to be okay.” 

There was one last command entered into the chat before they abandoned that mountain. 

SamGladiator had been banned.


	3. Bird times     Grian and Mumbo Jumbo fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual fluff to apologize, very short and high key crack, winged Grian tho.

Grian flew in loops and circles around Mumbos base, diving dangerously close to the ground and making mumbo nearly jump out of his skin before he shot back into the sky. Honestly, Mumbo was going to get no work done and instead was just going to run around beneath Grian while holding a mattress. 

“Mumbyyyy”

“Dear god Gri! Slow down!” 

“Neverrrrr-“ Grian sped around the base in another circle.

“Fine, but I’m going to the shopping district, see you later!”

“Noooooooo-“ Grian shot forward in front of Mumbo and flew in circles around him. 

“Fine, then come with me.”

“Yeaaaaaahhhhh!”

Mumbo sighed as and flew into the portal. A soft smile on his face as Grian raced in circles around him. He envied Grians speed, while his elytra got him where he needed to go, they couldn’t compare to Grians wings. Stronge and fast, his wings where a golden yellow, matching his hair, the feathers where smooth and shiny, the nether fire glinted off them beautifully. 

Grain grabbed Mumbos shoulders and made his spin with him, rolling through the air, Grain laughed as they soared, mumbo couldnt keep his eyes off Grian and his beautiful smile. 

They came flying out of the town hall portal and nearly bowled over Iskall and Xisuma. 

Grian let go of Mumbo and headed up, he began to fly as high as he could while mumbo ran to make sure Iskall was okay, it was the whistling that gave it away. 

“Oh dear god, GRI DONT!”

The air was filled with a high pitched whistling as Grian sped down like a bullet towards the ground. He swooped at the last second and shot past their head while laughter.

“He’s hyper today.” Iskall noted, watching Grian get distracted and begin to terrorize a bird. 

“He’s gone absolutely mad, flying around at the speed of light and nearly crashing into every stationary object.” Mumbo rubbed his eyes. 

“Has he run into anything yet?” Xisuma had pulled up his camera and was filming the feral Grian in action.

“Yeah, glass, about 8 time, I though he broke he’s neck at one point but he just sat up and pouted that he couldn’t see the clear glass.” 

Iskall started laughing, “he’s becoming more bird ish every day!”

“I think he’s always been that way, he’s just showing it more. Remember where Etho pulled out a mirror and Grian puffed his wings immediately?” 

“Oh my god, you know what this means?” Iskall was laughing so much it was hard to hear him. “We build him a bird bath.” 

Mumbo and Iskall where losing it when Keralis and Scar arrived. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Grians a bird.”

Keralis raised an eyebrow, “yeah he is? How did you not know, aren’t you dating him?” 

“No no no no no,” scar was wheezing as Mumbo tried to explain, “I mean the puffing the wings when he sees his reflection, running into clear glass all the time, the terrorizing small animals, he preens for heavens sake.” 

“Oh! And when he tries to perch on literally anything.” The loud laughing caught Grians attention. 

“Hi guys, what are you laughing about?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Scar stifled a giggle, “Grian can you chirp?” Xisuma was trying desperately not to laugh. 

Grian chirped. He actually chirped, like a bird. The laughing was loud, Iskall was laying on the ground, Keralis was crouching, and scar was wheezeing, Mumbo cleared his throat and spoke again. 

“Do you think the bag thing will work? Like chickens and hawks?” Everyone turned to look at Grian.

“Uh guys? What are you doing?” 

“It’s for science Grian,” Scar answered very seriously. Mumbo very quickly covered Grians eyes with some cloth. Maybe Grain should tell them that that won’t work on him, on the other hand if he tried to walk away he might get stuck in something, and if he tried to pull it off he’s surly rip out his feathers or some hair, maybe staying still was the best option, and he was kinda tired. 

They all were laughing, it was very funny to be fair. 

“Oh my god, he just...powers down... this is gold..”

“Do you think he’ll sleep standing up?”

“The closest he gets to sleeping is when he sneezes and his eyes close.”

Everyone looked at Grian, “maybe we should leave him.” Grian did look very relaxed, his wings drooped comfortably at his sides, not curled close but not held above his head either, the feathers looked relaxed and Grian was holding his arms curled up in his chest, something he did when he was content. 

“He’d die to mobs in a few minutes. Scar, give me a lead.” Mumbo tied the lead around Grians waist, and tied the other end to a nearby tree, he then very carefully took the blindfold off Grian. It was almost immediate, Grian blinked once or twice and then shot off into the air. Need less to say the lead kept him back. 

Now was one of the few times Mumbo real,y got to appreciate Grians wings and how they worked, they strong wings waved powerfully, Grian was straining against the lead. 

“Grian! Come back!” Grian turned and dive bombed Mumbo, he landed on him softly enough tho, hooking his knees over Mumbos shoulders the flopping backwards upside down and letting his wings fan out. Mumbo mouthed to Scar and he got the message, reaching behind Grain he tried the blindfold, Mumbo gently set him(dropped him) on the ground. He untied the lead from the tree and retied it around his waist, he picked up Grain and carried him, Grians head resting on his shoulder. 

“Mumbo, dude he’s drooling on you,” 

Mumbo patted his head and tried to see from behind the mass of feathers, “now I won’t have to worry about him accidentally killing himself or someone else.” Mumbo ran his fingers through Grians hair and shook his head, now he could get some stuff from the shopping district, and Grian could finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, oop


	4. Based on the weight of lies by bastardbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal for TWOL :)  
> So its mumbo and Grian, again :)  
> Uhhh blood, gore, trauma, it ends okay tho :”)

Mumbo kneeled beside Grians form, his wing was bent in the wrong direction and his eyes where dim, a small puddle of blood was growing beneath him.

“Grian? Grian?” Mumbo gently shook his shoulders, eyes widening at the the horrid realization. “Grian I know I told you to sleep but this is not what I ment.” It’s dark in the ravine, he can’t see well but the blood is speeding into his pant leg. Mumbos breathing became fast and shallow, he didnt know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Grain wasn’t breathing, he didn’t have a pulse. Mumbo picked him up as gingerly as he could and held him to his chest, letting the blood stain his suit shirt. He stumbled towards the entrance of the ravine, holding Grian as tightly as he could. The black wings were being dragged behind him, and something sharp was poking into Mumbos neck, he hoped that X was right, he hoped it was his horns and not bone breaking through the skin.

He carried the limp and cold body of Grian upstairs, using the back staircase instead of the bubble elevator. He could hear the laughter in the control room above, celebrating their win. Mumbo swayed dangerously as Grians head fell back, he caught him and finally saw the blonde’s real face, without the glamor. Short black red horns sat right in his hairline, they were uneven and chipped and looked at if they where supposed to be longer but had been broken, his skin was paler and had hints of red at the edges of his face, there was no purple. His teeth where sharper than before, and Mumbo finally got a good look at the scars marring the pale skin.

They where everywhere, covering his face and arms, some where light and pale, others an angry pink, some where flat in the skin, others made small dents, and some where raised and ropey. They trailed down his face and neck, disappearing into the thick sweater, his hands where scarred too, burns covered his arms.

Mumbo stumbled up the stairs, looking for Gertrude, or X, or anyone. His attention was completely on the lifeless body in his arms.

He vaguely registered voices above, seeing someone looking out over the glass railing. The voices all stopped. He was focused on Grian, looking at his half open eyes, they used to be rimmed with purple, now they had an angry red, peaking through the eyelashes. Mumbo didnt register the footsteps hurrying down to meet him. It was Stress an Iskall.

Stress ran to his side, she stopped when she finally got a good look at the body in Mumbos arms.

“Mumbo,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “Is that Grian?” Her voice was soft and scared, like she thought it was going to betray her, she already knew it was him but she didnt want to believe it.

“Yeah...” Mumbos was so quiet, his voice faded out quickly and he was left painfully aware of the heavy tears falling down his face.

There was a faint commotion over the railing, Stress looked up to see joe hurriedly take off, flying to the Star team base, probably to get X. Behind her, Iskall stood shocked still, she didnt think he was breathing, Gertrude was hurrying down the stairs, her expression worried, and Greg stood with iskall. The pigman looked confused, mumbling to Iskall.

“Angel friend? Demon friend? Friend hurt? Grian Friend?”

Footsteps clattered on the concrete floor, faint tapping accompanyed them. Stress looked up to see that Iskall had broken out of his stunned state and was now hurrying forward, Gertrude right beside him.

“Mumbo,” Iskalls voice was soft, “Give Grian to me and Gertrude.”

“No,” Mumbo shook his head. He held Grian tighter to his chest, pretending that his body wasnt slowly going cold.

“Mumbo...” Iskalls heart broke, and it was heard in his voice. He didnt want to forcibly take Grian out of Mumbos arms, but he couldn’t leave him standing there. Gertrude moved and stood in front of mumbo, she rested a hand on Grians shoulder, motioning for Mumbo to let go of him.

There was a faint rumbling and the door opened suddenly, Xisuma running in with joe at his heels, the Star team followed behind. Ten almost immediately backed out of the room, his face going white. Doc dropped the bag he was holding, items clattered out over the floor, he took a step back by Ren, gripping his shoulder.

Mumbo was nearing hysterics, he was shaking and his breathing was erratic, Gertrude gently took Grians body from him as Iskall provided to be a support for Mumbo to lean against. Gertrude was digging inn her bag when it happened, the wings, the black wings that fit on Grians back, began to dissolve in the air, they became floating particulars. They began to disappear slowly, and then Mumbo collapsed.

There was something under Mumbos shirt, trying to get out, two lumps where gradually growing on his back, Iskall went. To remove the shirt but it ripped instead. Two wings began to grow, they where pure white and held perfectly still as they grew.

Jevin spoke first, “They were Mumbos wings, thats what happened to Mumbo wings.”

They all stood for awhile, trying to comprehend that their friend, had lost his wings to a demon, who ended up becoming friends with all of them, who gave his heart and soul to be kind to them, who seemed to be terrified of everyone yet crave intimacy. It all began to fall into place, how much he knew about the nether, his knee jerk reactions, his timidness, his refusal to sleep around anyone, his constant exhaustion.

“He grew up in the nether...” Cleo paled, his protectiveness of her in the fortress suddenly made sense

“He must have had a horrible life...” Impulse felt mildly guilty for bring all of the nether creatures he could to the war.

“We cant dwell on that now,” Xisuma had moved over to sit with Gertrude as she tried to revive Grian, “We have to bring him back.”

All that could be hard for a few minutes was Mumbos sobbing, Iskall had kneeled in front of him and was hugging his best friend as he sat crumpled on the floor.

There was a light gasp and a cough, Xisuma almost laughed in relief. He watched as Grians slowly sat up, holding his newly healed head in his hands. Grian looked around the room for a few seconds before jumping up and launching himself backwards to the wall. He began t look around the room frantically, looking for any men’s of escape.

“Grian...” Xisuma stood up and Grain backed away. Doc began to walk forward and Grian pressed himself flat against the back wall. Grian scanned the room, his face fell form fear to confusion, wondering why no one was attacking him.

“Grian, dont be so afraid.” Stress stepped forward a few feet, Grain saw her boots had blood on them, he followed the blood trial back to...Mumbo, Mumbo sat on the floor in a puddle of blood, Iskall holding him upright, newly sprouted wings laid on the floor, getting stained in the blood. Then Mumbo saw him. Mumbo sat up, his eyes wide. He pushed iskall away and tried to run to Grian, even though his face was relives, Grian felt that Mumbo was going to attack. Grian slid down the wall, covering his head with his arms and pulling his legs to his chest, he waited for the inevitable blow to come. But it didnt. Instead he was pulled to his feet and enveloped in a hug from Mumbo.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Mumbo whispered. His new wings, fluttered a bit before wrapping around Grian, “I thought you were gone for good this time.” Grian felt tears roll down his face as he slowly returned the hug. Grian buried his face in Mumbos shoulder, spilling apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i didnt know it would work, I’m sorry, i didnt know it would be your wings, I’m sor-“ Grian was cut off by Mumbo kissing him, Mumbo head his head in his hand and he was soft, for once Grian felt completely safe, like there was nothing that could hurt him, he melted in Mumbos arms.

When the kiss broke Grian realized everyone was till there, he pressed himself against the wall again.

“Grian, were not going to hurt you.” Stress sounded to soft and kind, he almost believed her.

“Grian, please?” Mumbo ran his hands down Grians shoulders to his forearms, gently guiding him away from the wall.

It was Docs voice that set him off again, all he was trying to do was apologize but Grian immediately jumped back and, if it was a more clam time mumbo would have said something about superhuman strength, Grian jumped high in the air, above Mumbos head, and grabbed onto an end rod, he scrambled up and perched himself on top, curling away like jellie would when she’s annoyed with scar.

Iskall noticed Ren notching two arrows, his heart leaped and he was brutally reminded that Ren was an Ex hunter and Grian was a demon. He felt so betrayed as the two arrows flew with deadly accuracy, at Grian. At first Iskall thought it was the luck of the void that the arrows embed themselves in Grians arm and not his skull, but he realized that Ren wasn’t shooting to kill. He had launched a slowness and a slow falling into Grians arm.

Ren ran, pulling Grian out of the air before he hit the ground. He gently pulled the arrows from Grians arm and poured a healing potion into the wounds. Grian tried to pull away.

“Why are you helping me?” Grians voice shook.

“Because youre family. Demon or not, youre family.”

“But-“

“You didnt know,” Mumbo interrupted him this time. “You were scared and hurt and you heard stories that gave you hope, so i don’t blame you, i never will.” Mumbo settled a hand in Grians hair, just behind his horns.

“We wont hurt you Grian,” Joe stepped forward as Ren smiled awkwardly at him, “We’ve all done terrible things and been through terrible things, not matter what, youre family now.”

Mumbo held Grian close as his voice shook, “I’m family now? I’m family now.” Tears fell down his face, it was going to take a while and there would be many problems and accidents, there would be fear and distrust it it would fade over time, Grain finally had a family, he finally had a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, oops


	5. The bird that cannot fly      More Grian angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More winged Grian, but angst and pain, uhhhh ya know, blood, gore, talking bout scars and injury. But there is mild etho/beef fluff where beef almost suffocates etho while asleep. Kinda Mumbo/Grian? Sort of?

It was such a stupid idea. At least with Decked Out the Ravagers had weakness, but this one had speed and strength. HEP really outdid themselves this time.

Impulse was slain by HEP security  
Etho was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
(TangoTek) i feel secure

At first, Scar didnt realize anything was wrong, until his comm began buzzing nearly non stop. 

Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
(GoodTimesWithScar) what’s happening.  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security

Tango was ignoring his comm but it wouldn’t shut up, he grumbled as he slid out of the Decked Out path way. 

Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security

“Oh god.” Ravagers did damage, a lot of damage. They where the only mob to leave damage after respawn. And they where one of the most painful deaths, especially if they began to pile up from a death loop. Tango grabbed his ‘Ravagers emergency’ bag from Decked out and sprinted to the HEP base. A death loop this long from ravagers could do permanent to damage to the point of losing limbs, and Grian’s wings where very delicate. 

Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
(EthosLab) Grians in a death loop  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
(EthosLab) where’s Tango?  
Grian was slain by HEP security  
Grian was slain by HEP security

Tango didn’t bother running the rest of the way down the bridge of grass that Scar had made, he jumped off and dealt with the damage. Scar, Mumbo, and Bdubs arrived just after him. 

The could hear the ravager inside, and they could hear Grians screaming as he got killed over and over again. The comms where going haywire. 

Scar opened the base door and quickly built a short wall to the keep the ravager in, they all stopped hen they saw Grians flapping frantically, only to be knocked out of the air. Tango began to hand everyone weakness and slowness potions to throw. He pulled out a potion of harming too. 

“Let’s go!” They all jumped over the barrier, running back trying to trap the ravager. Tang skidded to a halt, the ravager stood at the back, pinning Grian down by his wings. Grian was screaming and there was blood on the floor, Tango realized one wing was not connected to Grian anymore. 

Scar threw his weakness potion first, it caugh the attention of the ravager, who roared and stomped Grians other wing. They all ran forward at the same time, throwing their potions to slow the beast down. Tango timed his jump and ended up on the ravagers back, he tied a lead around its horn and smashed the harming potion on its head. 

Th ravager bucked up onto its hind legs, tango was holding on for dear life, Scar saw the opening and grabbed Grian, trying to drag him away. It took the others 4 hermits and Tango to wrestle the ravager down and tie it up. Tango looked over to Scar and Grian. 

Scar sat holding Grian in his lap, he was holding his mayoral jacket to the bloody flesh where Grians wing and been torn off. They all circled him, tango digging in his bag for healing potions. 

The smaller hermit looked so scared, he cried in Scars arms, looking frantically around. It was heartbreaking to see him, Grian the smallest, bravest hermit who laughed at the most dangerous things, sitting in a pool of his own blood, panicking. Bdubs took a step back to call Xisuma and that’s when Grian saw his wing. Laying on the ground. 

“No, no, no nonononono-“ Grian was cut off by his own sobs, he tried to move his other wing but only managed to lift it a bit before dropping it into the ground again. He kept trying, his wing wasnt working and it defiantly shouldn’t be bending that way. Mumbo kneeled down and hold the wing to the ground. 

“Grian, Grian stop it, look at me,” mumbo put his hand on grians shoulder, his other resting on the ruined feathers, “Grian breath, please breath.” The breathing was erratic and shallow, but he was breathing now. 

Xisuma, Doc, False and Stress glided in on elytra, False and stress with their healing potion magic and doc knowing how to assess damage on separated limbs. They stood for a second, alarmed by the sheer amount of blood over the floor, until Stress snapped out of it and ran to Grians side. 

The tears where heavier now, as he finally registered the pain, his hand was pressed against the exposed muscle, Scar moved him so he was sitting upright and they could bandage him. 

Mumbo almost threw up, he was pretty sure that Bdubs did. Where the bone and muscle of the wings used to connect to Grians back was gone, it looked slightly like if you stripped the bark off a tree and tore apart a knot on the tree. The muscle was exposed all down his back, Mumbo could see the structure bones that held his wings into their joints. Every thing was bloody, his red sweater was in pieces and his blond hair matted with blood. The joint for the other wing was horribly damaged too. The bones where crushed and left in shards. 

Stress motioned for Scar to move and they leaned Grain against Mumbo, Mumbo held him on a hug, sort of, he petted grains hair and ran his hand gently in circles under the base of the still attached wing. Stress and false worked their magic, using healing potions and salves, they bandaged the wound delicately. Meanwhile, doc had wrapped up the separated wing in a blanket. 

“What can you do about the wing?” Scars voice shook. 

“I might be able to reattach it, but i will have to add reinforcers to his bone structure anyway, and by the looks of the other wing, it’s safer to remove it until hes healed enough.”

Scar nodded, trying feebly to wipe the blood off his hands and arms. 

“We have to move him soon, he cant stay here and we need to do something about his wings.” 

“Take him to my base, I have a lab set up there.” Doc kneeled by Grian, who was in shock now.

“Alright, we’ll teleport Grian and Doc at the same time.” Xisuma took charge, “Stress, False, keep him awake,” Xisuma typed in some coordinates and selected the players to move, the room shimmered for a second and they appeared in Docs base. 

“Follow me.”

They hurried down hallways to a white, pristine lab, equipment filing the walls and experiments set neatly on the shelves. Doc motioned for them to put Grian down on the the cold iron table top, Stress stood by his side, applying healing potions to the massive wound. Doc readied his equipment. 

He put a mask on Grian, covering his mouth and nose, within a few seconds, Grian was asleep completely and Doc had began to work on his destroyed wings. He laid out the wing that was still attached, gently bringing it so it was fully extended. Doc sighed softly, running his hand over the bloody feathers. 

“i dont know if i can fix this.” 

“There has to be something you can do?” 

“Maybe, but-“ he was cut off as Mumbo and Etho stumbled into the room, Scar and Impulse right behind him. “I, Id have to remove the wing, so it can it opened and the ruined bones can be taken out and replaced with rods.” 

The room was silent for a moment after doc spoke. 

“Will he be okay?” Mumbo moved forward, ghosting his hand over the smashed joint in the wing.

“In the long run, yeah, He has to heal a considerable amount til I would die able to reattached the wings.” 

Mumbo nodded and Xisuma motioned for the others to leave the room, “do you need any help?”

“Uh, maybe having stress where would be fine? In case something goes wrong.” Xisuma nodded and Stress stepped to the table.

Stress had the softest look on her face, she smiled and patted Docs arm, “Let’s get started then?”

They sat on the steps of the town hall, a few other Hermits had arrived, asking about what had happened. Tango, Impulse and Zedaph sat in a circle, playing uno. Etho was laying in Beefs lap, mostly asleep, Scar talked with TFC while Bdubs sat holding jellie, letting her affectionately smack him with her cat toy. False was pacing in circles around the uno playing hermits, looking at their cards and helping Zedaph cheat. Mumbo himself sat off to the side, his back pressed against the sandstone railing. He was extremely tired and concerned, the sun was setting and Doc, X, and Stress hadn’t shown up at all. 

Bdubs was getting antsy with the setting sun and was almost falling asleep where he sat, he didnt like night time, Etho however, seemed to rarely sleep in a normal place or even have a normal sleeping pattern, he sat up and yawned as the sun disappeared and the sky was filled with brilliant oranges and purples, there was light blue, pink and gold on the underside of the clouds.

Bdubs was shivering but he refused to go back to his base, not until he knew Grian was okay. Etho folded up his vest as a pillow and Scar grabbed Jellies blanket off the diamond throne, she curled up contently in Bdubs arms as he fell asleep. 

“Time to scheelp,” Scar whispered as he tossed the blanket over Bdubs. 

The moon was near to disappearing and the sky had tints of lilac and sliver, grey clouds dotted over the dark morning sky. Tango was laying on his side, Zedaph trapped under his arm and Impulse was leaving against the wall, acting at a pillow for the two. False was laying next to Bdubs, Jellie occasionally moving to her arms before moving back to Bdubs, Scar and TFC sat in the town hall, looking out over the sun rise with fresh cups of coffee that TFC had somehow gotten. Mumbo had fallen asleep against the wall and was slumped uncomfortably. Beef had fallen asleep and had his head buried in Ethos chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. Etho ran his fingers through Beefs hair, laying back against the hard steps, listening to the olders breathing as the sky began to lighten. 

At first Etho brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him from lack of sleep because he had so smartly spent his night thinking and counting stars. Walking through the shopping district, there was the unmistakeable form of Doc. He looked tired but relived, it was a good sign. 

“how is he?”

“Better, a lot better, he’s awake but... hes scared.” 

Etho felt Beef start to stir, the older began to squeeze the air out of his lungs, it lighted Docs mood to see the white haired male struggle against someone twice his size. Slowly everyone began to wake up as Etho began to slowly die. Beef was a heavy sleeper, everyone knew that, and watching the tiny form of Etho begin to disappear as Beef rolled over was hilarious. 

“Beef, Beef, gethimoffme!” Etho was now completely under Beef and he was being crushed against the sandstone stair. Etho reached up to his pack, it was just out of reach. Stretching as far as he could, he was able to pull it closer. He reached in and grabbed his sword, without a moment of hesitation, he smacked the back of Beefs head with the hilt of his sword. 

“Hmm what?” Beef lifted his head and rubbed his eye yawning, like getting smacked in the back of the head was a normal way to wake up, and he was still trapping Etho under him. 

“Get off me you overgrown alpaca!” 

“Hmmm, i take defense to that statement.” He stretched his arms out before flopping back down onto Etho, who had wiggled away, but not enough to not get trapped again. Etho kicked a bit before laying back down. 

“This is my life now,” He sighed dramatically and Beef shifted all his weight onto the smaller males frame. “I’m going to suffocate because of this oaf.” 

The sun was barely up, but in Bdubs mind, anytime was time for mischief. He gently nudged Beef, after seeing him not react he smiled at Etho and shoved Beef as hard as he could, laughing at the older woke up rather abruptly, and was sent rolling down the stairs, however Beef had a grip like iron and Etho was sent spiraling down the stairs with him. 

The sound of laughter filled the air as Beef just sat up like he’d fallen off the couch, Etho on the other hand, was lying on his face wheezing, finally being able to breath, although he was breathing pure dust. 

“Hm? What happened?” Beef was now awake, slightly confused why he was on the road and not the stairs where he had fallen asleep. “E? Are you okay?” 

“I am not, you human shaped whale, i almost suffocated!”

“What! How?” 

“You!” Etho smacked the clueless Beef on the back of the head. 

“Wait, how was it me?” Beef began to scamper up the stairs after Etho. 

“We all woke up to see you crushing Etho to death under you.” Bdubs giggled as Jellie walked in circles around him. 

“Oh, er, sorry bout that?” They laughed as Etho threw an incredibly dirty look at Beef, Doc silenced them.

“Alright, Grian is awake but i have to warn you, hes really scared, Stress is watching him right now. He hasn’t said anything expect ‘ravager’ and he hissed at Xisuma twice and tried to bite him when he got too close.” 

Mumbo was standing on shaky legs, “Can i see him?”

Doc shrugged, “if you want to risk your fingers okay, but try to to overwhelm him?” Mumbo nodded and followed after Doc, leaving the other hermits to mill around or do something else. 

Inside Mt Goatmore, Mumbo followed as Doc opened the lab. The first thing he saw was Xisuma, sitting on a chair watching Stress in the corner. In the corner Stress stood holding a few golden carrots, and Grian had managed to lodge himself between a cabinet and the wall. 

“Grian?” Mumbo kneeled infront of the small opening, looking at his best friend who had faltered himself against the far wall. “Grian? Please come out?” The smaller hermit looked at him, and slowly, very slowly, began to inch out of the small space. He crawled out and immediately attached himself to mumbo, warrping his arms around him and pulling his legs up until he was a small ball in Mumbos lap. 

There where two long scars on Grians back, they where thick and pink, it they had been properly ticked up and healed. Looking down, Mumbo hadn’t realized just how different Grians bone structure was. His shoulders blades where smaller, closer to his actual shoulders, his spine stuck out a bit farther and his ribs had three other structure bones on top of them, they where the bones that held Grians wings to him. His rib cage was a bit shorter and was rounder, and his arms where slightly longer. 

“Grian?” Mumbo ran his hand though Grians hair, letting the blond relax at his own pace. “can i take him home?” Mumbo turned to Doc, 

“You sound like your getting a pet, and yeah, its not like he wants to stay here, just be careful, dont let him get into to much mischief.” Mumbo nodded as he lifted the small ball of Grian up, warrping him in a blanket he ha in his pack, he left, walking to the nether portal and carefully heading all the way back to his alien base. 

-roughly a week later-

Grian rolled over in the bed, smacking Mumbo in the face with his arm. Mumbo, who was wake anyway, decided it was time for Grian to wake up so they could get to work. He grabbed Grians arm and rolled him over, until Grian was half hanging off the bed, he squeaked and tried to scramble up, but Mumbo was using gravity against him. 

“We’ve got work to do sleepyhead,” Grian was still flailing around. “Come on, we’re going to the shopping district.” Grain tumbled back onto the bed, mumbo picked him up and carried him over the the chest with all his stuff, “Get dressed, everyone wants to see you,”

“Can we get snacks? While we’re there?”

“No, we’re getting lunch there anyway.” 

Grian popped his head into the bathroom where mumbo was stying his bed head. “Then can we get Ice Cream?”

“I’m not going to give you sugar, you might just ascend to the gods with all the hyper energy you have now.” Mumbo dodged a badly thrown stick and laughed at his friends antics. He opened his nederchest to grab his gear, making sure to not take his eltyra with him, he hadn’t flow since Grian got hurt and he figured to was best to take ice and boats with Grian. 

The walk through the nether was nice, it was mostly peaceful, and Grian had a new friend. A pigman he had affectionately named ‘Blorp’. Blorp followed behind them, occasionally Grian would toss him a golden carrot ad the pigman would munch happily. 

There was a distant sound of screaming and Mumbo had to duck as Cleo flew by, dragging a screaming joe behind her. Grian watched them go sadly, under his new sweater, the joins of his wings moved slightly, Mumbo could tell he really wanted to fly again but Doc was still fixing his wings. 

“Alright, ill get you ice cream,” Grain smiled and lovingly head butted Mumbo. 

They entered the shopping district and most of the hermits where waiting for them. 

“There you are! Joe and Cleo said they’d be back soon, they had to grab something from cleos base.” Xisuma looked happy to see them. 

“So thats why Cleo was dragging a screaming Joe at Mach 20 down the nether tunnels?” Mumbo laughed lightly. 

“She’s a speed demon i swear.” Stress sighed and laughed along with everyone else.

“I though we were just here for supplies, why is everyone here?” Grian turned to Mumbo confused. 

“...its your birthday...” 

“What? Ohhh.” Its made a lot more sense now. 

The day was fun, they all played mini games and they had constests, Eventully they got ice cream, all the hermits where just having fun, together, this rarely happened. Most birthdays where just small parties and dropping gifts off. But Doc said he had an announcement. 

“Everyone, everyone, it is Grians birthday, and I’ve been working on this constantly, But Grian,” Doc smiled wildly, “Your wings are finished, we can reattached them tomorrow.” 

Yeah. It was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not edited but i was sad and needed angst, i promise i have other ships in other not finished chapters of this, but ive been angsty and Grian is fun to write in pain :)


	6. Honeybee    Doc/Bdubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ;)  
> Uhhh sadness for everyone, kidnapping, manipulation, fear tactics, more trauma, I’m unable to write happy things apprently.

“You said you didnt have to leave!” Docs accent made his words sound slightly slurred, he paced around the blue carpet in Bdubs castle.

“I didnt think they’d call me back so soon.” Bdubs sighed as he packed his bag. 

“But you knew! You still let them do this!”

“I’m sorry, i dont have a choice,” Bdubs smiled sadly as he clipped his bag. “Its better if i go.”

“Why?” Doc sounded so sad, so broken, he thought he’d still have time. “Why wont you stay? Why are you leaving me?” 

Bdubs eyes were watering in the setting sun, the tall figure by the door motioned for him to hurry up. He looked at Doc for what he thought would be the last time.

“Take good care of the horseys for me?” Without another word he followed the dark figure out of the castle, followed down the path, away from everything he had built, away from his home. He turned at the border of his village, looking at Doc, who was standing on the balcony, watching him leave. 

Gulit rolled in his stomach, knowing he could have chosen different, he could have stayed with Doc for a price, but he was selfish and didnt want to hurt anyone, he didnt want to be hurt, so he didnt pay the price and he had to go back. 

A cold hand dragged him away, not waiting for him to get his footing, they continued down the path, they continued to the bedrock portal, Bdubs didnt have a second before he was shoved through, hitting the cold ground harder that he expected, four figures loomed over him. 

“Well,” their voices where coarse and gravelly, “It seems you’ve finally come home,” a deathly cold hand tipped his head up, “oh how the others have missed you.” 

Bdubs had never talked about his past, if he every said anything it was always vague and cryptic. Doc sighed as he sat down on the stone steps, when every Bdubs did open up a bit, he said stuff about a game, he talked about how cold it was, he used to call it ‘home’, he was just lacking a better word for it. Doc had once jokingly called it hell, Bdubs had just smiled and said that was a bit more accurate. 

Doc was always concerned but Bdubs had always just assured him that it was fine, just scary at first, Doc knew that was not the case, he remembered sneaking up behind Bdubs to scare him and he accidentally scared him enough that Bdubs immediately tried to run away and when Doc grabbed him, Bdubs tried to attack. They never brought it up again. 

He rubbed his eye, letting out a low hiss. He had never put two and two together, how could he not have realized that Bdubs anxious nature was directly tied to his past, he only realized when Bdubs looked so scared at seeing the demon-like figure in his castle. 

He rubbed his eye, fatigue getting to him. The Creeper hybrid hadn’t felt this alone for a long time, he had always had Bdubs by his side. Doc slowly headed upstairs, the castle was quieter now that Bdubs wasnt running in circles causing trouble. Doc opened the door to Bdubs room, the bed wasnt made and there was building plans all over the desk, but it was nice, silently, he curled up under the blankets, hugging a pillow, pretending it was Bdubs. 

Bdubs, sat in the corner of the old room. The grand stained glass window looking out over the endless black. The cold stone was crumbling and cracked, the air was dry and dust coated the walls, spider webs clung to the furniture. He sighed and began to unpack his bag, putting the journals in a neat stack and a photo of all the hermits was hidden between them. He sat down on the old bed, looking sadly at a photo of Doc. It was price that he ignored, he was too foolish, all he had to do was follow their orders and hes be able to stay with Doc forever, but he didnt. And now he had no one to comfort him. 

There was light steps in the hall, a figure opened the door, not bothering to knock. “My dear! Oh its been so long!” It was Blue, his least favorite, Blue was mean, they seemed to sweet at first, but only because they liked the despair they caused from their betrayal. He didnt know their real name, he called them blue because they had a blue hint to their glowing face. 

“What do you want?” Bdubs avoided their gaze, sliding the photo back between his books. 

“To see you dear! Its been to long! Everyone is waiting for you,” Blue set a robe down on the bed, “Get changed and I’ll help you into the other things?”

Bdubs nodded, knowing he couldnt do anything. He felt so degraded, he felt weak, here he wasnt a person, he was a prize. Getting a human that could live and adapt in the void was so rare, if one would happen to get a human like that, they became a power, they became respected, to them, Bdubs was something to be flaunted, something to be paraded around. He hated it. 

The robe was black, it had sliver flowers around it, swirling mazes in silver and grey, it clung to him and flowed to the ground, his shoulders and back were bare, the halter top was thin and cold. The pants where loose and billowing, a pale cape was tossed over his shoulders, white lace wrapped its edges. Dark grey flats with sliver flowers were his shoes. 

BLue hummed at him before opening their case, they began to add the accessories, a heavy sliver ringlet rested on his head, bracelets that felt more like cuffs, and a thin chain with black pendant wrapped in magic. 

“You look lovely,” Blue patted his face affectionately as the ringlet bloomed into a crown of sliver roses. Their dark misshapen face formed something like a smile. Blue lead him down the halls, until they came to an open room, twelve figures sat in their seats, the thirteenth sat in the center, they weren’t black like the others, but grey, with silver outline sing the details in their face. This one was the only name that Bdubs knew, Zel. Zel was the kindest of them all, and Zel was Bdubs ‘owner’. 

Zel smiled widely. “There you are, i was wondering if you ever come out of that room,” The figures let out a strange sound, their version of laughter. “Come, sit,” Zel motioned to their side, Bdubs sat obediently, not wanting to make them angry. 

Zel stood 3 times his height, all the figures did, they where thin too, and walked like they where floating, they wore along back robes that covered them completely, their faces where misshapen and dark, their heads where long and thin, they always wore hoods, only their slightly glowing faces could be seen. 

Bdubs shivered as they talked in garbled voices, their laughter was a stinging sound. Bdubs sat on the floor by Zel. The other figures flitted about, several would come up to inspect him, seeing if he was real or not. Zel would laugh and pull him to his feet, showing him off like one would at a pet show. 

“Its getting late, you look cold, I believe its time to resign to my room.” Zel pulled Bdubs to his feet, leading him back to the room. Zel opened the door, letting Bdubs enter. 

“I know its lonely here, but you have to make do, after all,” Zel held Bdubs hands gently, “You aren’t completely alone, you have me.” Bdubs nodded. 

Zel watched Bdubs struggle with the crown for a minute, it had gotten tangled in his hair, Zel laughed and began to untangle it slowly. Even though Bdubs knew he was safe with Zel, he was frightened, but that was something he would have to get used too. 

Cold fingers traced down his back, running over a scar he had gotten from a PvP battle with Ren. “It really was dangerous there wasnt it? For you to return with scars like these?” 

“It was safe there, it was warm.” Bdubs sounded to lonely, he shivered again. 

“Still you bear such scars, i dont like the thought of someone else hurting you.” Zel lead Bdubs back to the bed, pulling him beneath the covers and wrapping around him like he was a small vulnerable kitten. The thin fingers laid over his eyes, an icy magic slipped from them, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

The portal stood empty, no way to relight it. Xisuma looked at for awhile, his codes displayed on a small screen. Doc stood behind him, gazing up at the empty frame.

“Can we relight it?” 

“Maybe,” Xisuma passed around the structure, examining the bones that where melded into the bedrock. “Its not fueled by code or anything. So I’m not sure what all i can do.”

Doc nodded sadly, he had to do something to get Bdubs back. 

Bdubs stayed close behind Zel. The tall figure walked weighlessly down the hall. Bdubs didnt know how long hes been there, 6 months? Maybe 7? Time passed differently here, it was much faster, maybe a few weeking in the overworld? There was no sun, and the demons put their crawling magic over everything. Bdubs tried his best to avoid the other demons, they liked to play games with him, the games always hurt, they found it amusing that he could feel pain, and Zel hated that. Zel would protect him. 

As time continued to pass, he got sicker and sicker. He had adapted to the sun light while in the overworld. And now without it, he couldnt function. He slept more, he was getting weaker, he was pale and lost his appetite. That didnt matter, they never had human food here anyways. 

After what was about 2 months in the overworld, and about 10 here, he got very sick, he was completely reliant on Zel, his body was slowly shutting down. Zel tried thier best to care for him, but didnt know what the human needed. Slowly, Zel accepted that fact that if they didnt do something drastic, their prized pet would die. 

And now, Zel stood on the grassy plains of the medieval village, holding a very weak Bdubs in their arms. They bristled in the sunlight and began to make their way to were the admin should be. 

Xisuma stood before the demon, Doc was beside him, netherite sword drawn. He stared at small figure of Bdubs held in the monsters arms. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Xisuma pretended not to know. 

"Hes sick, we believe he adapted to your world too much, and hasn't been able to return home healthy." 

"Why come to us? Why not go to one of your own healers?"

"He needs something that our kind does not possess, he needs something from this overworld." 

Xisuma smiled under his mask, it was working.  
"What are you saying?" 

"We cannot keep him forever, or he will die. Heal him, keep him alive. Just, let him visit us sometimes?" The demon kneeled down, handing the shivering form of Bdubs to Doc. 

"Us?" 

"Me." 

Xisuma nodded "fine, I'll heal him, but why should I let you ever see him again?" 

Zel smiled, "Are you evil enough to keep a parent from its child?" Zel vanished with the closing portal. Once again, an empty frame stood. 

Doc smiled as he held Bdubs, the smaller squinted up at him and coughed weakly. He curled himself into Docs warmth. Doc wrapped him up in his lab coat. 

"Keep him warm okay? Maybe get some potions from Stress?"

Doc nodded, he stood slowly and headed up the the castle on the mountain. Bdubs was home.


	7. Friendly neighborhood poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian/Iskall and a pinning ghost Mumbo with complicated feelings bc time passes slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this funny to me? I think i need help.

Grian hummed as he opened the can of alphabet soup, it was a stupid little joke at first, but he actually liked the childish food, trying to spot words in the soup as he mindlessly listened to the news. 

Mumbo hovered but the table, watching the perfect boy go about his day. Mumbo passed through the table to sit next to Grian, he arranged the little letters in the soup. 

‘ 𝘙𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 ’ he heard Grian giggle and scribble down the word, it made Mumbos once beating heart flutter. 

‘ 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 ’ Grian laughed again and struggled to spell the word out on the paper, he kept checking the bowl. Mumbo let the letters float away. 

‘ 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ’ there was the sound of the door opening and Grian walked away before seeing what Mumbo had spelled out. 

“Grian!” Mumbo snarled as he heard the mans voices, Iskall came into view, tugged into the room by Grian. The lights flickered slightly. “I see you’ve still not gotten rid of the ghost.” 

“Not at all! You know its just a lighting problem!” Grian pressed a quick kiss to Iskalls cheek and Mumbo got angrier, the fridge sputtered. 

“That’s got to be a ghost.” 

Mumbo hover back up the stairs, he didnt want to be around Iskall. He hated him for taking Grian away. Every time he got close, Iskall came in and snagged Grian away. He was always so close, close enough t touch, but never close enough to hold. Mumbo resigned back in his old room, the attic. Most of his stuff was never taken out, and Grian left it alone mostly, sometimes he come up and look through the windows, occasionally dusting off the picture frames. 

Mumbo knew he had fallen in love with Grian when he had run into the room after a fight with his ex boyfriend. He curled up n the dusty bed and just hid, Mumbo stayed with him. And Grian just talked out loud, not wanting to be in silence, and Mumbo just listened, he turned the radio on quietly at one point and tried his best to keep the living boy safe. 

Mumbo ha been there so long, he knew everything about the house and knew how to control it. The house never creaked or groaned in storms, that scared Grian. There were never strange sounds or darting shadows, no cold spots or supernatural activity. And Grians cats came to love him, recognizing his presence and purring when he petted them with a ghostly cold hand. 

Mumbo stood at the window at watched the lovers in the backyard, iskall was grilling burgers and Grian was playing with birds in the maple tree. Unknowingly standing ontop of Mumbos grave. 

He had been 20 when he died. It was the fall of 1904, Mumbo was buliding a farm with his father, he was quiet good at it too, but his father had gotten in trouble with some powerful people. They ordered his fathers death and Mumbo naively tried to stop them. 

His father was taken away, and Mumbo was buried in the backyard, his grave aligned with his rooms window. He had been buried alive. To make a statement, there was a red maple tree planted over him. About 30 years later, Mumbos old friend came and carved his name into the tree bark, it was still there, just faintly.

“Iskall look at this!” The Swede walked over to the tree, squinting at the bark. 

‘ Here lies Oliver ‘Mumbo Jumbo’ Worthstone  
1883-1904  
Heir to the Worthstones Estates  
Here under the strange and silent maple keeps  
A faithful friend and son sleeps  
Murdered for his fathers mistakes’ 

“Worthstone? Didnt you tell me about that?”

“Yeah yeah, it was just my families biggest shame.” Iskall nodded. “I didnt realize you got the property though, i thought it was lost.” 

Mumbo grimaced, he didnt hate Iskall for begin the grandson of his murders, he hated Iskall for taking Grian away. 

“My uncle left me the property, he said his father bought it after the original owners died before finishing buliding the farm.”

Iskall kissed Grian quickly, “while i would love to continue talking about a corpse in your backyard, the burgers are gonna burn and i dont want to to have Stress critique my cooking.” Iskall went back to the grill, “But ill stop by the library tomorrow ad check out some city records if you want?” 

“Yeah! Should i get the pool set up?” Mumbo smiled and receded from the window, he should leave Grian alone for now, after all, he was going to have friends over for a cookout. 

—

Grian was laughed with Iskall when he saw a car pull up.

“They’re here! I’m gonna go let them in!” Grian took off, jumping over the short fence as he ran to the front yard. 

“Grian!” Bdubs and Keralis clamered out of the small car to give Grian a hug, Xisuma and Doc walked up slowly, Beef was behind them. 

“were you guys going to bring Etho?” 

“Right!” Doc went and opened the trunk, he shrugged, “Not enough seats in the car.” 

“You need to vacuum your car.” Etho sat up, dust covering his jacket thickly. 

Soon everyone was there, the girls and Ren where in the pool, jevin and his band of renegades were playing darts with a hay bale and the broken pitchforks. Cub and Scar had scooped up Maui and Pearl. The NHO and joe were talking to Grian and Iskall about the farm. Until...

“Everyone, Grian and i have an announcement,” Mumbo laid his head down on the balcony sadly, his dead heart feeling colder.  
“We’re getting married!” Iskall beamed and held Grians hand up, the gold and diamond ring shining in the fading sunlight.

Everyone cheated congratulating the couple, faintly Mumbo heard, “Man i feel stupid from bringing my seance stuff now.” 

“Ohohoho seance you say?” Iskall rubbed his hands together, smiling devilishly. 

“No! Etho how dare you encourage him! We dont have a ghost and even if we did i bet they wouldn’t want to be bothered!”

Iskall just batted his eyes at Grian.

“Fine.” 

There was cheering again and Etho stole a table to set everything up. 

It was ready, Mumbo had wandered downs stairs and now he stood by the table, he stood next to Grian. Etho had begun already and he could feel the energy cycle, all he had t do was step into it. He’d be flooded with energy and able to show himself he hesitated. 

‘Now or never,’ he stepped forward. 

At first there was nothing different, but then he heard the gasps, he finally opened his eyes. He looked the same as always, slightly baggy trousers, old leather shoes, his cream coloured shirt was slightly dirt stained but he hair was sleeked back, his mustache in perfect conditions, even ghosts have standards you know. 

“I knew there was a ghost.” Mumbo snapped around, staring daggers at iskall. “Um hi? I’m iskall?i guess youre the guy buried over there?” 

“Buried over there? Iskall thats so close! He might have a physical form if we are that close to his grave!” Etho practically shrieked. 

Mumbo looked at all of them, deciding he could just be cryptic and scare them. He walked to the tree, staring at his name engraved in the bark, he ran his hand over the mossy roots. 

“I’ve been staring at you for days, but you never seem to look my way. Every time I try to make contact, it slips past your eyes. I guess it's back to the attic. I don't know why I try, when it's just only ever gonna end with my demise. I don't wanna die twice, it wasn't very fun the first time.” 

He stood up, looking directly at Grian. Technically, he was tethered to him, Grian wore one of his old necklaces. A silver picture of Saint Cecilia. 

“How did you die?”

“Grian! You cant just-“ 

“Buried alive.” Mumbo cut off etho, smiling sadly. 

“Why? If you dont mind us asking?” Doc stood close to him, obviously curious. 

“My father wanted to make a name for himself, hes do anything, and he got on the wrong side of some very powerful people. I was just the insurance, they buried me and planted at tree.” 

“Did they...kill anyone else?” 

Mumbo glared at Iskall slightly, “Two others, a milkmaid who got in the way, and they drowned my farm boy.” Mumbo winced slightly, he could feel the energy cycling out, he needed too see his farm boy, but he was tethered, he needed to ask them a favor.

“Grian, take one of the necklaces from the box ontop of the dresser in the attic, hang it on the door of the old farmhouse at the other side of the property.” 

“Why?”

“Because ghost are tethered by personal objects,” mumbo gently picked up the pendant from Grians chest, “the old farm house is too far away for me to go, but i need to see my farm boy again, its been so long.” 

Grian nodded, he watched as Mumbo slowly faded from their eyes, he smiled at Grian. The pendent dropped down onto his chest again. 

“Not gonna lie, this was a pretty exciting marriage announcement.” 

“Ren!” He just shrugged. 

—

Mumbo walked with Grian, even though the blond couldnt see him. Grian hummed a song as he walked, Mumbo just smiled, Grian held a silver necklace with a small wooden boar as the pendant. Grian secured the chain around a support beam of the farmhouse, mumbo smiled and pushed open the door, Grians eyes widened. 

“That better be you Mumbo.” The two walked in together, and there on the couch, long pale hair floating as if it was in water, was Mumbos farm boy. 

“Mumbo?” 

“Charles?” 

No wonder Mumbo loved Grian, he was a perfect replica of his great great uncle, the lover Mumbo hadn’t seen for over 100 years.


	8. Please dont go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh i was listening to Breezeblocks and made this
> 
> I’m so sorry, it’s abusive Beef bc i need to vent, Beef goes insane and the other Hermits actually have to intervene bc they are scared hes gonna kill Etho. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I actually love Beef I juts need to vent and Etho/Beef is my current obsession.

“Please, please,” Beef whispered in Ethos, running his hands down the waist of his partner, holding him close, “Please dont go.”

There where a few moments of silence. 

“I love you.” Etho almost melted at the words. For a moment all his troubles washed away, he felt safe in Beefs hands, he felt warm and comfortable. 

He wasnt.

—

Etho fell back from the hit, tears welling in his eyes, he held his face, praying his mask hadn’t slipped. 

Beef looked at him utterly disgusted, but his eyes softened suddenly. Beef kneeled next to Etho, ignoring the fact the younger flinched and began to scoot back. Beef grabbed his wrist, prying it from his face. 

“I’m sorry E, I’m sorry.” Etho didnt respond, just lookin at Beef with wide eyes, ignoring the stinging in hid face. Beef reached up and ran his hand over the reddening skin.  
“You know i love you?” 

Once again, Etho melted at the words. Yeah, beef loved him, it was okay. Beef loved him. Etho nodded and Beef picked him up. He set Etho down on the couch and settled next to him, his grip was tight around Ethos waist, but that was fine, Beef loved him. 

—

Beef held Ethos head firmly, dabbing makeup on the blooming bruise. “Stay still you little-“ Beef shook Etho and he stilled, not wanting Beef to get angry. Beef aggressively applied the make up, Etho winced every time it touched his bruise. 

“There, done. Go get dressed.” Beef dismissed him and Etho bolted to their room. He locked the door as he got dressed. Beef had told him to wear something specific. It was his normal outfit but no vest and Beef got a corset saying he wanted Etho to look a bit thinner. 

The door knob rattled. “Etho, let me in.” Etho knew better that to hesitate, he unlocked the door and Beef threw it open, “What did i tell you about locking the door?” Beef grabbed Ethos hair, he sighed and dropped him. “Can you not fit in it? Jeez fine ill help.” 

Etho tried his best to stay still as Beef laced up the corset, tugging and tightening it. It cinched his ribs and made it hard to breath. 

“There.” Beef tied off the corset and slipped the black long sleeved shirt over ethos head. “Eh, could be better, lets go.” 

Beef tugged Etho out the door, they stared walking together, “You know i do this because i love you, i dont want anyone to think lowly of you.”

Etho smiled under his mask. Once again distracted by those 3 words. He nodded as Beef tugged him along. 

—

Beef swung at Etho, hitting him in the ribs, Etho fell to the ground and Beef trapped him. “Goddamn it! You are so stupid!” 

There was a crack in Ethos wrist as beef shifted his weight. Beef stepped back as Etho cried out. He kneeled as Etho cradled his broken wrist. 

“E, I love you but you have to learn.” Etho nodded, once again distracted by the shiny words. 

—

“Youre putting on so much weight.”

“What? I haven’t put any weight on.”

“Well you need to lose some, no dinner.”

“Why?”

“You’ll thank me later, i love you.” Etho nodded.

—

“Can you just not fuck it up this time?” Beef growled in Ethos ear, holding him back from the crowd. Etho nodded, trying to will away a few tears. 

“Good, i love you, don’t embarrass me m’kay?” Etho nodded again.

—

“Bitch!” Beef kicked him in the stomach, Etho tried to stay upright, he really did. Beef kicked him again and he went down, Beef dropped over him. Pinning him down. Beef stared at him for a few seconds. He leaned down to whisper to Etho.

“I love you, but i have to fix you.” Etho wasnt as distracted this time. One of Beefs hands was firmly planted n his hip, gradually edging low, his other caressed Ethos face. 

“Dont-“ Beef tugs down Ethos mask, eyes flicking dark at the sight of the scar that ran down Ethos face. He leaned down to bite at Ethos jaw, “Beef please-“

—

“You dont need this, give it to me.” Beef tugged at Ethos mask. 

“No! I-“

“Etho.” Beef pulled him forward, grabbing Ethos face in a bruising grip. “Give it to me.” 

Etho shakily took off the mask, beef kissed him softly, “There, was that so hard?” Etho shook his head, “Good boy, i love you.” 

Beef headed off, Etho watched him toss the mask into a furnace as he left. 

—

Beef slapped Etho, “All you do is eat! I told you, you dont eat unless i say so!” There was another crack as Beef slapped Etho again. 

“I do this because i love you, now go to bed.” Etho shuffled off to the shared room, holding his stinging face.  
—

“Beef! Stop! Please stop!” beef huffed, pulling back from where he had been caging Etho beneath him. 

“Damnit! You always do this! Why dont you ever cooperate?” Beef looked down at Etho angrily. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry its just-“ Etho didnt want it. He was crying by he couldn’t get out from under Beef. “slower?” 

“Ugh fine.” Beef didnt say ‘I love you’ this time. But Etho knew he wouldn’t have meant it anyway.

—

Stress finally was going to say a something about it, it was heartbreaking to see her friend suffer. She went to talk to Xisuma. 

“X, I’m worried.”

“About?” The admin glanced back at her from where he was loading barrels. 

“Etho, hes-. Somethings wrong.”

“I haven’t seen him at all? What’s wrong?” Xisuma gave a shove to the final barrel as it slid back onto the top shelf, he turned to face her. 

“He’s got bruises all the time. Ive seen him with make up a few times, it looks like its covering a bruise on his face. He’s limping a lot, and he came to me a few weeks ago with a broken wrist!” 

“Let’s go see him then okay?”

—

“Youre lucky i love you because no one else will.” Beef sighed as he stared disappointedly at Etho. “Clean it up.” Beef stomped off and Etho was left to clean up the broken flower pot. He saw Stress and X outside and his heart stopped for a moment.

It was fine, he had nothing to worry about. 

"Hey guys!" He tried to hide the break in his voice, he really tried. 

"Hey etho." Stress looked sad. 

"What, uh what brings you guys round?" 

" we're worried about you etho." Etho felt his mouth twitch, just for a second, into a frown. 

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." 

"Etho, wheres your mask?" God he slammed his hands over his face so quickly, he forgot, he forgot. He fucking forgot he didnt have his mask. 

"I'm just gonna-" etho ran up the stairs, he slammed the door behind him and locked it. They saw his face, they saw his face. No one is allowed to see his face. He slid down against the door. Distantly he heard Xisuma knocking on the door, he heard the knob rattle. But he didnt move. Once they left. Etho cried, fir what seemed like the first time. 

\--

"You ungrateful brat!" Etho didnt have time to dodge before Beef hit him. There was a crack and Etho stummbled back, blood dripping steadily down his face. He was too disoriented to move beofre Beef hit him again. Etho fell this time. Hr hit the floor hard, within a second Beef kicked him. 

Etho jolted and curled up around himself, trying to protect his head. It didnt work. Beef grabbed Ethos neck and slammed him into the ground, once, twice m, three times. Four-

There was a loud crash and Beef was suddenly thrown off to the side. Etho gasped for air, his head was spinning and he hurt. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were blurry outlines. He could hear muffled voices, talking to him, asking him to look at them, asking him if he could hear them, he let his head loll to the side and he saw the floor rather clearly. 

There was blood all over the floor, was that from him? Huh. He didnt feel any wounds, just a dull ache, what was happening? It was getting hard to breath, he was so tired, he kept his eyes close.

\--

When Etho opened his eyes, there was nothing but pure white, slowly it faded and he registered the room. 

He was on a bed in Xisumas base. Stress was doing something on the other side of the room, Xisuma had his head down ok the table, Bdubs sat with him. And Doc was leaning against the wall next to Etho, eyes closed but tear tracks on his face. Everyone looked tired and spent. 

Etho sat up and was met with blinding pain, he felt some one steadying him, laying him back down, he tried to sit up. 

"No no no, you're still hurt." 

"What happened? Was there an accident or something?" Ethos words sounded slightly slurred, he couldnt think, his felt like it was stuffed with cotton. 

"Uh sort of?" 

"Wheres Beef? Is he okay?" Etho struggled to sit up, pushing Doc away from him.

"Oh Etho," Stress was crying, "hes not coming back."

"What? What happe-" Etho saw his reflection in the window, the dark, nearly black bruise covering his neck and jaw, the bites along his shoulder, the broken nose and gash over his left eye, the bandages covering half his head, "-oh."

"Etho..." Doc kneeled beside the bed, watching Etho with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"Its fine, I deserved it anyway." He tried to slide out of the bed but Doc pulled him back, he wrapped the smaller in a hug. 

"No you didnt. You didnt at all." 

Etho stayed there for a second, he didnt know what to do. Very quietly, he didnt realize hed even said it  
"Who else could love me?" 

Doc just tightened his grip, in a voice just as quite, "we will, we always will." 

Etho slowly returned the hug, he was still scared, he still hurt, and he was stil lonely, just slightly less.


	9. I wanna be *inhale* SKINNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Etho and Beef as friends but i just made it shippy again. 
> 
> Also TW-eating disorders and mentions of self harm
> 
> I am unable to write happy things apparently, also ironic how I’m posting this right after making Beef a bad guy last chapter oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that most of the stuff I write is perma-injury, like you will respawn but only from the wounds that killed you will heal, you will still have all the other non-life threatening injuries, and there is a chance of no respawn if your body is weakened, malnourished, or was on the brink of death for a long time.

Most people saw Etho as a cold, shut off, dismal guy. But he wasnt. The hermits knew him well, and they were some of the only people he showed his true side too. 

Etho was a prankster, he was fun loving and excitable. He was a hyper ball of energy and surprisingly, he was very affectionate. You just had to get past a few of his layers. The hermits knew what Etho looked like without his mask, they knew what he was really like, but there was something they didnt know, something Etho hid very well. 

It was no question that Etho was self conscious, with the mask and all, but he was self conscious completely. He hated his scars and he just wanted too be thin. 

The small male overworked himself constantly, rarely slept, he forgot to eat a lot of the time. So Beef, ever the caring friend, took care of him. Although most of the time it mounted to Beef picking up the smaller hermit and just dropping him, clothes and all, into a bath. Etho would protest, wanting to go back to his project but Beef wouldn’t let him. He’d get Etho to sleep by trapping the smaller in his arms and just waiting until his breathing even out, he got him normally by making foods Etho _couldnt_ refuse. 

But Beef couldn’t be with with Etho 24/7, as much as he wanted too. And Etho was driven to what he wanted. He knew that eating food would make Beef happy, and Beef didnt need to know that Etho would just throw it up once he left, he didnt need to know that Etho got rid of left overs by just feeding them to see kit. And he _didnt_ need to know that some of the various wounds Etho always bore, were self inflicted. 

He didnt want to worry the hermits, Stress constantly fretted over him, saying he was only skin and bones. 

—

“Etho... youre losing weight again.” 

“I know, its fine.”

“Etho...” Beef grabbed Ethos hands, the smaller just looked away. “You already dangerously underweight, you cant afford to get sick again.” 

Etho hated his body. He hated how his stomach pouched out a little bit, how when he reached up, he couldn’t see the defined edges of his ribs. How he had small hip dips or how he had rolls in his stomach when he sat down. 

“E...i dont want to lose you, i dont want another of those scares.” 

He knew that Beef wasnt trying to guilt trip him, but sometimes, a little bit of manipulation was necessary. Last year, Etho got sick, really sick. He hadn’t been eating and a simple bug nearly killed him permanently. He had been so sick, he was weak and totally reliant on Beef. It took Xisuma to manually edit his code, just enough to give him a bit of leverage over the sickness. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Dont be, we just gotta keep you healthy okay?”

Etho nodded and Beef pulled him into a hug, the smaller nestled into his arms contently. 

“Wanna watch Tv and have ice cream?”

Etho cracked an eye open, “I know what your doing but yes, i want ice cream.”


End file.
